The Grand Alliance
by bobbetter
Summary: NaruHina fanfic. Time travel fanfic. Original plot fanfic. Full summary inside. Rated M for language and suggestive/colorful language. Warning: Spoiler alert. Story based up to chapter 403 in the Japanese Manga.


**The Grand Alliance**

_**By**_

**RealName:** Paul Lee

**PenName:** bobbetter

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto except the way my OC's act and my plotline.

Also if you haven't been up to date on the Japanese manga (chapter 403) and don't want me to spoil it, please don't read this story and get mad at me later for it. I'm writing because I want to and its fun, not to get reprimanded for something that you chose to do.

**Rated - M** just in case I decide to add in some LIGHT lemofns. Not hardcore…

This HAS curse words.

**Summary -**

NaruHina - The Fourth Great Shinobi War has broken out within the Shinobi Nations and everything is in chaos. Can Naruto and Hinata go back in time to prevent the death of everything they hold dear? And since when did Konoha have so many foxes? What? Suna is over-run with raccoon-dogs too? And Kumo has a sudden influx of cats!? What is going on!?

**Setting -**

This will base around canon Naruto but some changes here and there.

_**The story after the time travel will be my own creation.**_

**Pairings-** Other pairings may come later.

Naruto and Hinata

**A/N - **I know guys it's been forever but I've been really busy with school work. Tenth and eleventh grade are the most important ones in high school ya know? And they give a crap load of work…BUT the fgood news is that I got 5 As and 2 Bs for my last nine weeks D So I'm like really happy lol.

Alright since this is an edited version of The Strongest Clan and The Strongest Guardians, I am expecting this to be A LOT better than before.

Now as I said in my last story, I would add a lot of back-story into this. Well I've done just that! Except… They are flashbacks… Inside flashbacks… It's sorta awkward but it gets the job done lol. I just hope you all can cope with it!

Anyways, on with the long awaited story! I hope I still have some readers loyal to me T.T…

_Just remember that a 16 year old asian dude is writing this story so it might not be professional and it will have some perverted jokes here and there!_

**Chapter 1 A Fall From The Sky**

Only one word could be used to describe the scene at the moment. Death. Corpses covered the streets, dark red had stained the walls, and a deathly odor filled the air. The beautiful lush trees that had once surrounded the great walls of Konohagakure no Sato, are now nothing but ashes in the blood soaked soil.

Once a beautiful city surrounded by the tallest trees in the elemental nations, is now but one of the many graveyards. The scene would not seem so hopeless if only one place out of a whole continent had been destroyed. But the truth is.. Konoha wasn't the only place that had been decimated. In fact, it was merely the last place. It was the final stand of the Fourth Shinobi War. Every country had been conquered and destroyed, one, by one. Everyone had died given their lives trying to protect what they sought precious to them.. But all had failed.. And all had died.. Except two eighteen year olds.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Hyuuga Hinata. The Rokudaime Hokage, heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and his wife, an ANBU Black Ops Taichou and heir to the Hyuuga clan. The lone survivors of their village and the war. No, it couldn't even be considered a war. It was a total annihilation. If it had been indeed a war, then there would still be survivors. There would still be people to rebuild what had been lost. But.. There wasn't. All that was left was two war-hardened shinobi with broken spirits standing over their village on top of the Hokage Mountain.

Looking over the ruins of the place he was supposed to protect.. That he _swore_ to protect.. brought tears to his eyes.

"_I failed… I am the Hokage... I am supposed to protect everyone! Wasn't I supposed to be a hero? A savior? But now.. Now they are all dead. I guess you were right, Ero-Sennin.. I was either supposed to bring peace to the world.. Or total destruction.. Too bad it was the latter.."_

Seeing how Naruto was crying and that he was clenching his fist, Hinata knew what must have been going inside of his mind, or at least an idea of it.

"Naruto-kun it's not your fault so don't blame yourself.. If you must blame someone then blame Madara Uchiha and Pein! If it wasn't for them then all our friends would still be here with us, so please stop blaming yourself for something that's not your fault!" said Hinata while putting her slender arms around him to console her beloved husband.

Looking at her, not surprised at all that she knew what he was thinking, he exclaimed in a defeated voice,

"But Hinata I'm suppose to be the Hokage! I was supposed to protect everyone and stop all this! I promised and it was my duty and if I had just been a little faster, I could have created the seal in time to save everyone. How can I not blame mysel-

"**You should listen to your mate gaki. And as much as I like seeing pain and agony, you need to stop whining and listen. There is something that we can do to prevent any of this from happening but… there are complications." **interrupted Kyuubi inside of Naruto's mind.

"_Kyuubi-sensei what do you mean?" _asked Hinata. Hearing her voice suddenly pop into his head had surprised him for a bit from his broken demeanor until he remembered how it was possible for her to be there in the first place..

**xXx Flash Back xXx**

Two years ago. One year after the war had begun.

"Naruto, Hinata, your mission is to infiltrate the Oto and Iwa base camp in Waterfall Country. Your first objective: you are to bring back any and all information that you can find about future attacks on our allies. But be warned, there have been rumors that level 2 Curse Sealed shinobi are also in the area waiting, most probably to finish off Takigakure, which is what you two will confirm or deny. Your second objective is that if there is any sign of mobilization within the enemy forces, you are to contact me immediately via summoned animals. Afterwards, wait for further orders from me. If it seems easy enough for you two, I'll let you take them out yourselves but if they are too many or too difficult, you are to report back immediately to regroup before with backup. This is an S-class infiltration mission and you two are our best ninja. You are to leave immediately. I wish you two the best of luck, ANBU Taichou Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and ANBU Fukutaichou Hyuuga Hinata. Dismissed!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" "Hai, Hokage-baa-chan" said Hinata and Naruto, snickering while they shunshined before Tsunade's fist made contact with Naruto's face.

"Ugh! If this war doesn't kill me then Naruto is sure going to be the death of me!" said an exasperated Tsunade as she sat back down to contemplate more war tactics.

"Shizune! Bring me Shikamaru and his father, Shikaku. We are going to need their brains if we want to win this damn war."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

After they both packed for their possible long-term mission, they heeded their commander's orders and headed out immediately. As they were jumping from branch to branch to their destination, Naruto said through his Fox shaped ANBU mask,

"Man, Hinata-chan did you see her face! It was priceless!"

"H-hai Naruto-kun.. It was indeed funny. I don't t-think she expected you to be insulting and polite at the same time." said a giggling Hinata while admiring her boyfriend's antics behind her Wolf shaped ANBU mask. Looking at him, she started to wonder how she got the chance to be his girlfriend in the first place. It seems like a miracle that it actually happened...

_**xXx Flash Back in a Flash Back xXx**_

One year ago. Three years before present time. Before the war and after they got back from searching for Sasuke.

A 15 year-old Hinata is currently tending to a rose garden in the Hyuuga estates. It was the only place that she could find complete solitude from the world, for it is the one place that gave her the most memories of her mother. In fact, it was her mother that had planted the beautiful flowers in the first place. She had taught Hinata everything about roses and how to care for them and as such, tending for them has been Hinata's past-time ever since. Suddenly she heard the voice of the one person she admired most but as far as she could tell, his voice sounded like it was in intense pain and seemed like.. It was coming closer? Looking down, she saw a shadow on the ground in front of her and it was growing bigger at an extremely fast rate. She looked up and grew big-eyed to see the object of her affection falling toward right where she was standing. Being a ninja, she could have quickly jumped out of the way but at the sight of Naruto she just froze in place until..

Thwack! Their heads collided so hard that there was an audible smack up to 100 yards away.

"Itai itai itai!" whimpered Naruto until he noticed that he was on top of Hinata whose face had turned to a shade of red never before seen by man.. Until today.

"N-n-aruto.."

"Heh, ohayo Hinata-chan! What brings you here this morning? …And under me of all places?" said a now blushing Naruto which just made Hinata turn into an even greater shade of crimson.

Barely keeping it together, Hinata squeezed out "A-ano.. Y-you f-fell on t-top of m-me N-n-Naruto-kun."

Realizing that if anyone walked in on them with him on top of Hinata like this, questions would arise and rumors would spread like wildfire throughout the whole village. The last thing he would want is that word going around that the Hyuuga clan heiress is having relations with the "demon". He quickly jumped up while scratching the back on his head awkwardly and saying,

"Heh heh heh, so I guess I did.. Gomen, here let me help you up Hinata-chan."

Grabbing her hand to help her up, he unknowingly "checked her out" and noticed how pretty she was, and how mesmerizing her lavender colored eyes were. The blue tint that glistened off her hair just added to the effect and he could feel the blush on his face strengthen as his eyes wandered up and down the rest of her body, adoring her unrivaled curves that every girl in the village was jealous of. But one place on her body kept most of his attention. Her chest. _"Kami.. Those are some big- no no no no no Naruto! This is _Hinata-chan_ you are thinking about! She is too innocent for these kinds of thoughts!"_

But unknown to him, at the exact same time, one Hyuuga Hinata was doing the exact same thing to our little knucklehead except she knew exactly what she was doing, to a certain extent at least. She noticed how his sun kissed hair resembled the suns burning rays before staring into his azure eyes, admiring the sunlight reflecting off of them that intensified their beauty. And those eyes... oh... those eyes that are always full of tenderness and warmth that just radiated with the need to protect his precious people. Her gaze then slowly reached their ways downward to his arms and chest, adoring his newfound muscles ever since he had returned from his training trip with Jiraiya. Her line of sight kept going farther and farther down.. until… they… reached..

"-inata-chan! Oi! Hinata-chan!"

Breaking out of her train of thought because of Naruto's outburst, she suddenly truly released what she was thinking about and started to blush even more profusely than before, if that was even possible.

"G-gomen, N-aruto-kun. Are y-you alright? T-that fall l-looked like it hurt a l-little."

"Ne, Hinata-chan I'm fine! Don't worry about me! But how about you? You're the one that I fell on. How is your head?" That said, Naruto brought his hand up to Hinata's head and proceeded to locate any bumps that he might have caused her from the impact, his face getting closer to hers as he examined her.

Seeing as Naruto's lips were mere inches away from hers, time seemed to stand still, or at least, that is how it was like in the outside world. In the inside of Hinata's head however, her "good" and "bad" sides were fighting for dominance.

**XxX Hinata's Mindscape XxX**

"Look at how close those lips are! You've wanted to kiss those ever since you two were in the academy! You may never get a chance like this again unless you try and win him over!" chided Ero-Hinata.

"Don't listen to her Hinata! You don't want to win him over _that_ way do you!? You need to win him over the _right_ way and ask him on a date first! He may think you are a whore like that Yamanaka Ino if you just kiss him out of the blue!" argued Gu-Hinata.

"No don't listen _her_! He would definitely like you if you just show him how much better you are than that she-witch, _Haruno Sakura_ by kissing him!"

"The only way to show him how much better you are than that _bitch_ is by going out with him and _then_ kiss him!"

"No, no, no, no! You have t-"

"Anou… Which one of you is the good one again..?" asked a bewildered Hinata that's stuck in the middle of her two inner selves. Both just gave her a silent "What are you stupid?" look which causes her to sweat-drop. Saying a quick "never mind", she just went with her gut feeling on what to do and just left her two "sides" battle it out.

**XxX Outside World XxX**

"-on't think I see any bumps Hinata-chan so I guess you're all righ- mph" Looking down, Naruto saw the last thing he expected to ever see. Hyuuga Hinata, _the_ Hyuuga Hinata, the _heiress_ to the Hyuuga clan, is kissing _him_, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and knucklehead of Konoha.

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, what if Naruto pushes me away? What if he thinks I'm a just a skank and never talks to me again? What if-"_

Just suddenly, Naruto did something so unexpected that he broke off her train of thought, again. Uzumaki Naruto was kissing her _back_. This slight yet significant action caused her mind to currently be in a frozen state of substantial bliss.

"_Oh kami.. what just freaking happened!? Am I really kissing Hinata-chan? One second I was checking if she was hurt then out of no where she just starts eating my face! It feels so right to hold her close like this... But what if someone sees us? What will happen to her once her dad finds out? I have to stop.. I don't want her to get into trouble. I _can't _let her get into trouble. I _need_ to stop.."_

With that final thought, he broke off the kiss. When Hinata felt that his lips were no longer touching hers, she opened her eyes with a saddened look of longing in them, as if she wanted to kiss him some more. Naruto noticed this and felt a sudden pang of guilt.

"_We can't be together… if anyone ever finds out that the Hyuuga heiress is courting the demon, the consequences could be really bad.. Especially if her dad finds out.. He would be so mad he may even put her into the cadet branch of the family! And not to forget what the populace would think about her.."_

He wanted to kiss her again to show her that he felt the same way and wanted to be with her but his need to protect her overrided his thoughts. He needed to figure out a way for him to turn her down without hurting her though..

"_Why is he looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong? Am I not good enough? Does he not want to be with me? Why…?_ Tearing up, she just looked at him waiting for him to do or say something that would lead to clue to what he was thinking and hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Hinata-chan.."

"_Oh no, the sound of his voice means it _is _something bad!"_

"Hinata-chan we can't.."

"_We can't what? Can't be together, Naruto-kun..?"_ thought Hinata, tearing up even more, afraid that she is right.

"Hinata-chan.. I'm sorry but we just can't do this. I.. I can't be with anyone..."

"B-but why N-n-Naruto-kun..?" She asked in a nearly inaudible whisper.. She felt like her heart was about to shatter in a million pieces.. And how right she was.

Thinking quickly, he had to hurry up and think up a good reason that Hinata would believe.. _"What to say!? What to say!? I need an excuse! Arrrghhh!!"_

"Anou…Because I have AIDs!"

Hinata just stood there unblinking, not believing that he just said those horrible, horrible words. _"AIDs… AIDs… AIDs… AIDs.." _That word just kept echoing inside her mind. All of her sexual fantasies that she use to have about him shattering in an instant. Thousands of images and dreams just broke and fell down into an endless void of darkness. She could never look at him the same way again. The only thing she could do was just stare at him, as if in a trance.

"Anou.. Hinata-chan? Are you okay..?" Not getting a response, he tried waving his hands in front of her face. Nothing. He tried snapping his fingers in front of her face. Still nothing. He tried pinching her. Again, no response what so ever. Coming up with a blank on what to try next, he just did the next thing that popped into his head. He kissed her again. Now _that_ started a response, though not the response he was looking for.

"AHHHHH!! G-get a-away from m-me you.. y-you.. you _man-whore_!!" sputtered Hinata in disgust.

"Naaaannii!? But I'm not a man-whore Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, who was in shock that she could ever think that he was something like that.

"Then h-how d-do you have AIDs!? T-the o-only way I kn-now how to g-get it is b-by h-having.. s-..s-... s-sex!" Saying that word just made her start blushing all over again.

Apparently, the only way Naruto knew how to get AIDs is by having sex too so he was SOL since he couldn't think of a rebuke for her statement. He wracked every crevice inside that thick skull of his for a response but he just kept coming up with a big fat blank. It also didn't help that he could have sworn that there was a voice in his head laughing at his misfortune.. After several seconds of thinking, he sighed in defeat and finally replied by saying,

"Fine.. You caught me Hinata-chan.. I don't have AIDs…"

"Nani? Then why did you lie and say you had it then?" she said without stuttering and still having a hint of suspicion in her voice, or was it venom?. Not like either of them noticed anyways.

"Because.."

"Because.. What?" she said without stuttering again but _still_ not noticed by either of them.

"Anou…"

"Yes…?"

"Anouuu….."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO JUST TELL ME ALREADY AND STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH!" she screamed without thinking.

"FINE! IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE A DEMON SEALED INSIDE OF ME AND I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO THINK BAD OF YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE DATING ME!" he instantly screamed back without realizing what he just said.

"….nani?" asked Hinata after an awkward pause.

"Anou.. If I tell you.. Will you promise not to hate me or tell anyone?"

"I can never hate you Naruto-kun and I won't tell anyone as long as you don't want me to... but... why?"

"Because... It's an S-class secret that is punishable by death... and... anou... I don't want you to... die..." he whispered the last word in such a lone tone, Hinata had barely caught what he had said.

Startled at his worry for her, she smiled at him and replied,

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I promise I won't tell." She suddenly came up with a good question to mix in and smirked, which worried Naruto and sent a chill down his spine. She quickly added,

"I won't tell _if_…." She let the unfinished question hang in the air for a few seconds, watching Naruto visibly tense up in suspense.

"If… you tell me why you don't want me to die." She just gave him an innocent looking smile while she inwardly smirked, thoroughly enjoying the look of uneasiness that he was showing.

"Because.. I.."

"Because you…?"

"Because I l-l-l.."

"Because you l-…??"

"Because I l-l-lo…"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" After spilling his guts, he quickly covered his mouth and turned around in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Hinata was smiling evilly at the newfound knowledge of how to get Naruto to do or say something for her. That is.. Until what he said had completely registered to her mind.

"Y-you… l-love.. M-me…?" There's the stuttering again.. Darn.. I thought she was stronger now?

Looking over his shoulder slightly and trying to avoid her gaze he said,

"Anou… y-yes…?" There was a pause of five seconds and every second that ticked by made Naruto even more nervous than before.

Tick.

"What if she thinks I'm stupid for liking her?

Tick.

"What if she thinks I'm not good enough?"

Tick.

"What if she gets mad at me?"

Tick.

"What if she hates me?"

Tick.

"What if…"

"I love you.." she whispered.

"What?"

"Iloveyou!" This time she said it louder but it was far too fast for Naruto to comprehend.

"Hinata-chan I don't know what you are saying.."

"I SAID I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!? I LIKE YOU! I ADORE YOU! I'VE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU EVER SINCE I LAID EYES ON YOU IN THE ACADEMY! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" she yelled at him in response, her breathing erratic because she barely ever screams, let alone screaming such a long monologue(in her standards).

"A-alright then.. Now that we got that over with.. There's still the issue of why we can't be together-"

"Oh just shut up.." she said before grabbing his head and started kissing him.

Taking his lips away from hers for a needed breath he whined,

"B-b-but the issue!"

"We'll talk about that LATER, right now, less talky more kissy!"

"But!-"

"NOW!"

Cowering in fear, he did the only thing he could. He whimpered a quick "Yes dear." and kissed to _her_, I mean, _their_ hearts content. This was the beginning of a _very_ beautiful relationship… between a female and her whipped fox.

**xXx Flashback in a Flashback End xXx**

Sweat-dropping at her 15 year old self she mentally said,

"_Did I say miracle? I meant it would have been unbelievable if he _didn't_ listen to what I said. I probably would have kicked him in the you know what if he disobeyed me! I was one crazy bitch.."_

She looked over towards her boyfriend.

"_Then again.." _Grinning evilly at Naruto's back, she started to devise some _plans_ to seduce him later. And that is putting it _lightly_.

They kept jumping from tree to tree to their destination until it was near sunset and began to set up camp. Ever since they became official boyfriend and girlfriend, Hinata has forced Naruto to sleep with her because, "she was lonely." Or at least, that's her side of the story. If you asked Naruto, he would have said that she's a crazy bitch in heat and just wants to have sex with him, not that he's complaining anyways, but unknown to him, that is exactly what she thinks of herself.

The night came and went. It was as uneventful as going to school for five years then finally finding out what the principal looks like on the last day of the fifth year. It's safe to say that any living creature in a 2 mile radius of their base camp did not get any sleep that night. And if they did get sleep, it was in 5 second intervals, because who knew that under the horrendous orange and black _thing_ called jumpsuit, was an animal fit only for a Hime to enjoy? And so every night afterwards, the owls never hooted the same way ever again. Why? Lets just say that they heard noises that shouldn't even be possible for a sixteen year-old girl to make, let alone how long she made them. It would mentally impair even the smallest of minds.

After eating a quick breakfast of roast rabbit and random mushrooms that they found in the area, they continued their way to infiltrate the Oto and Iwa camp, but not before they removed any trace that they were ever there. It was a bit difficult to accomplish since they also had to burn any evidence that they did "it" on the mission. What made it even more complicated was that the smell of something burning was still in the air and the ashes that littered the ground which marked the presence of a past fire. But luckily a quick _Futon- Teishuuha no jutsu_ made quick work of everything. Though it's unfortunate to inform you, Naruto used a bit too much chakra and the air wave blasted some nesting birds 300 yards into the air. Poor things.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as they were about to continue their trek through Hi no Kuni(Fire Country) to Taki no Kuni(Waterfall Country).

"Hai, Hina-chan?" Naruto was busy stretching his legs for the journey so he wouldn't get a cramp and fall off a branch which would most probably break his head in, regardless of how thick-headed he was.

"Do you… do you think this war will end soon? I mean.. I'm getting really tired with all this fighting to defend what is precious to all of us.. I really wish that we could all just get along with each other.. Don't you feel the same way? We.. We all could live a happy life if everyone in the world would just stop being so violent.."

"_And you and me could maybe start a family.." _she mentally added.

Silently, Naruto stopped his stretching and just looked up into the sky, just in time to watch two beautiful white doves twirl around each other before flying away into the Redwood tree tops. Finally, he broke the silence saying,

"Yeah.. It would be nice for all this fighting to be over with.. Everyday there's a chance for one our friends to go on a mission and never come back. They could get captured or.. Killed.. It's really unnerving at how a war could be so ruthless sometimes. But I believe that our village and our ally's are strong enough to withstand it. This war will be over. I promise you, and I never break my promises. That is my nindo. Besides.. It would be a shame for one of us to die before we can settle down." Flashing her a wink and one of his famous Cheshire grins, which made her smile herself, they both put on their ANBU masks and went on their way, both silently hoping that the Oto and Iwa would not mobilize any time soon so they can hurry up and go home. But as it stands, luck was not on their side.

Unknown to them, there was an observer watching them as they blurred away from branch to branch.

"Hmm… I better inform the taichou about this.. I, Inu, Saru, Tori, Hitsuji, _Kuchiyose no jutsu_!" _(Boar, Dog, Monkey, Rooster, Ram, Summoning Technique!)_

Suddenly in a cloud of white smoke, a small white ferret was summoned in front of the mysterious figure. The young ferret had on a tan jacket and on the back, there was a Kanji symbol for "Fluffy".

The mysterious young man had spiky, mid-length, brownish-red hair that reached down to his neck. He was wearing a tan sleeveless shirt with a Jounin flak jacket over it. His leggings were a darker shade of tan than his shirt with multiple pockets adorning the sides, probably filled with scrolls, explosive notes, and food pills. He had several scars on his face, one over his right eye, another over his right cheek-bone, and the last one and most noticeable one, was covering the whole left side of his face. It slid down from his temple, all the way past his neck and into his shirt. Even though he looked like a badass, his attitude was totally opposite of what his appearance expressed.

"**Whad'ya want Fuguki? You interrupted me! I was flirting with this beautiful girl that had the glossiest fur I had ever seen. This had better be good or I am going back."**

"Come on Itokuzu don't be like that. I need you to deliver an urgent message to my captain 'cuz there's trouble heading her way."

"**What? Is that all? I better get a treat after all this 'cuz this is a freakin' waste of time man."**

"Hai, hai, I'll give you all the fish you want when I next summon you alright?"

"**Mmmmm now were talkin'! Hurry up and tell me the message so I can hurry up and get some fish!"**

"Heh, alright. Tell Kimmimoto-Taichou that Konoha's Demon Flash and the Lavender Eyes of Death is comin' to us for some reason. I dun' know why but they are probably goin' to either try an' infiltrate us or try an' destroy us. It's probably the latter 'cause they are sending two of their strongest, so just in case, we need to get ready an' ambush them. Got it? And tell her I'm on my way but if I get into a fight with them, it's not my fault they caught scent of me."

"**Yep I got it all loud 'n clear. See ya soon bro, don't push yourself too hard and don't forget the fish!" **With that said, he quickly sped off in to the north, the direction of Taki no Kuni, and one of the many enemy strongholds for the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

* * *

Kimmimoto is a black haired kunoichi Jounin that acts like a kick ass tomboy. She wears a tan top, similar to what Fuguki wears, with the same Jounin vest. She wore baggy, black cargo parts ending just above her ankle. Surprisingly, her kunai and shuriken holsters were adorning right and left arms, on her biceps for easy access. She is currently sitting inside her command tent with maps of the area and written objectives from the Tsuchikage in front of her. She was currently studying the maps to put together some strategies that would complete their objectives as fast and as thorough as possible without the need of wasting precious shinobi lives. Right when she was about to call in her Fukutaichou to help prepare, one of the Oto nins under her command entered the tent..

"Kimmimoto-Taichou, there is a summoned animal here with a message for you. He's come from Fuguki and he says it's urgent."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for! Let him in and get the hell out of my sight!" Sighing, she rested her head on her palm and wondered why her Tsuchikage even agreed to ally with Orochimaru.

"_Oh yeah.. Because we still owe Konoha some payback for decimating us in the _Third_ Great Shinobi War and we can't beat them alone.. Damned Demon Flash and his father.." _Seconds after the Oto nin scum left her, a ferret the size of a cat popped up next to her in a flash. Straightening up again, she addressed the young feline/rodent-esque animal.

"So, Itokuzu, what does Fuguki need from me and why couldn't he come to me himself?"

After he explained the situation to Kimmimoto, a loud "WHAAAAAAAATTTT?!" could be heard throughout the whole base, startling everyone.

"What the fuck do you mean Konoha's Demon Flash and Lavender Eyes of Death is coming here!?"

"_**Shit." **_**"Hey don't kill the messenger, man, yell at Fuguki when he gets here.. If he gets here…"**

"If!? He better not be a dumb shit and get his ass killed or captured trying to fight those two! You've heard the rumors! Those two are unbeatable together! Aggghhhh!!"

"**Well.. He told me to tell you to get ready to ambush them when they get here.. Which I estimate will be in… say, three hours, compared to how fast I got here so you better hurry up and mobilize the troops. Kami knows we need to get ready as soon as possible for this. Well, at least, you guys need to get ready as soon as possible. I'm getting my furry ass out'a here. See ya around Kimmi-chan and good luck."**

Because of Itokuzu's sudden disappearance and the emergence of white smoke, she started coughing rapidly. When she finally got herself back together she yelled another,

"Fuuuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!"

* * *

Two hours later.

Sensing someone follow them because of one of his clone's memories, Naruto quickly gave Hinata a heads up..

"Hey look at all those birds! Sugoi… they are so cool following each other like that. Try and see if you can tell what kind they are, Wolf."

She nodded towards him, understanding the hidden message of,

"Someone is following us, there might be more. Use your Byakugan to see how many there are and where they are from."

Activating her Kekkai Genkai behind her Wolf shaped mask, she quickly yet thoroughly searched the whole of their surroundings in a three mile radius while they both continued to blur through the trees. She caught sight of the person following them 300 yards away and judged him to be a low S-rank Jounin from the amount of chakra he possessed in his body and his fore-head protector revealed him to be from Iwa. She searched if there were anymore but he was the only one in the immediate area. Seeing that he was far enough to not hear them if they whispered, she informed Naruto,

"There's a Jounin from Iwa following us about 300 yards away at 8 O'clock. He has a chakra level of a low S-class shinobi. Should we capture him?"

"Might as well.. Hopefully he hasn't alerted anyone of our presence yet. I wonder if we can get some good information out of him. You want to take him or should I?" asked Naruto.

"Eh, I'll do it. I need to keep practicing my _Hakke Gorogoro Dangan _anyways or I my chakra control might waver and I won't be able to make the bullets scatter as effectively."

"Whatever you say Hina-chan, but I think you just want to do it 'cause you're bored."

"That too."

* * *

Fuguki had been trailing them for two hours now. He had wanted to just go past them to try and get to the base as soon as possible but every now and then, the Fox ANBU kept sending out random waves of 25 _Kage Bunshin _at a time to scout the area. The blonde hasn't sent out any Bunshin for over 10 minutes so Fuguki thought he was getting low on chakra and that this would be his chance to hurry past them. Right as he was about to increase his speed and detour his way around, the two of them suddenly disappeared from his peripheral line of sight.

"_Shit.. Did they notice me?" _Alarmed, he immediately stopped running and got into a defensive stance with his arms crossed in front of his chest, holding up a kunai in both hands. He looked around his surrounding to try and notice any movement in the underbrush.

A minute had past. Nothing happened. Two minutes. Still nothing. Five minutes had past and still no sign of an impending attack. He wondered if they had just simply went a different direction and kept traveling without noticing him at all. Letting out a long sigh, he put down his arms and relaxed. He flipped his kunai back in their rightful pouches and was about to move when a sudden jolt of pain sprang through his right leg.

"_Hakke Gorogoro Dangan!" (Eight Trigrams Scatter Bullet!)_ He heard. The voice was feminine so he was probably hit by one of the Wolf ANBU's attacks. Screaming out in sudden pain, he fell to the ground on his knees and the two masked shinobi he was following flashed in front of him, just standing there watching to see what he would do next.

"What the hell did you do to my legs? They hurt like a bitch and I can't move them!" he managed out through his clenched teeth.

"I closed all the tenketsus in both of your legs. You won't be able to move those limbs of yours for quite some time. I used a neat jutsu of mine that I created, with the help of my friend here of course. How do you like it? Isn't it just, _agonizingly_ incredible?" She purred out the last bit.

"Now, now, Wolf, don't tease him like that. Besides, you remember what the Hokage said. We need to figure out what he knows."

Eyes bulging in shock when he realized that he was about to be interrogated and most likely tortured, he quickly pulled out two kunai from a his kunai holsters and was about to throw them when suddenly his arms stung with the same pain as his legs, causing him to drop the sharp objects of harmfulness.

"Uh, uh, uh.. You aren't going to be doing anything violent like that with us around. Now.." Hinata started walking towards the rock nin and kneeled down to meet his gaze through her mask.

"What can you tell me about the Oto and Iwa stronghold in Taki no Kuni?" she said while taking one of his fallen kunai and held it to his throat, some blood visibly showing from the slight cut.

Gritting his teeth in pain and aggravation he spat out,

"I'm.. not.. telling.. you.. Shit!"

"Tch.. Looks like he's not going to crack that easy. And I thought the pain of getting so many tenketsus closed from your jutsu would make him snap. Oh well… looks like its my turn, Wolf."

"Okay, look buddy. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Unfortunately for you, Wolf's way was the easy way. Now.. Its time for the _hard_ way." Naruto informed him with a mischievous grin. He then proceeded to drag him off to a high up tree branch and tied his feet up with rope that he had with Fuguki's body dangling upside down.

"H-hey! What are you going to do to me!? Get me down from here!"

"What am I going to do? I'm going to let you hang like that until you decide to tell us what we want to know. So when are the troops in the Taki no Kuni Oto/Iwa stronghold going to attack Takigakure?" asked Naruto who was sitting on top of the branch that Fuguki was hanging from, twirling the second kunai with his index finger all the while.

"I already told you fuckers! I'm not telling you anything! There's no way I'm going to go against my village!"

"Very honorable.. But listen buddy. This is a war. We need to do what's best for our village too. We don't want to hurt you, we honestly don't. But if you don't tell us what we need to know then we will be forced to hurt you and neither of us want that, do we?"

"That's fucking bullshit! You're Konoha's Demon Flash! There's no way you care anything about me when your father killed over half the Iwa shinobi in an instant during the Third Great Shinobi war! Anyone related to that heartless piece of dirt has to be heartless just like him! You might as well kill me because I'm not going to tell you anything no matter what the hell you try to do to me."

"Whatever.. It's a shame man but it was your choice." And with those final words, Naruto hit him on the back on the neck and cut hit lose from the branch he was hanging on which deftly made him unconscious. Naruto jumped down with Fuguki over his shoulder and summoned Gamakichi.

"I, Inu, Saru, Tori, Hitsuji, _Kuchiyose no jutsu_!" _(Boar, Dog, Monkey, Rooster, Ram, Summoning Technique!)_

"**Hey there Naruto, Hinata! How have you guys been? It's been a long time since you summoned me."**

"Hi there Gamakichi. We've been fine. What have you been up to?" asked Hinata.

"**Ah you know, pops training me how to be a good toad boss when he retires. Anyways what's up?"**

"Hah, good luck! Well, I need you to take this guy to Tsunade-baa-chan. Tell her that he was following us and we captured him but he wouldn't give us any information. He might be enough for info on what the stronghold is planning next if he gets interrogated by Ibiki and Anko but just in case, we are going to go on ahead to see if we can get any more info if that guy is just a dud. Come back right after you get a command from her alright?"

"**Sure thing Naruto! But this guy seems heavy, I better get some candy when I get back! And don't get in too over your heads, Naruto, bye Hinata!" **After Naruto put Fuguki on Gamakichi's back, he waved a farewell with one of his webbed feet and quickly disappeared from sight.

"Man.. what is it with summons and always wanting food? Don't they have any where they live? Jeez.." asked Naruto, shaking his head.

* * *

Midday, present time.

Tsunade had been up all night yesterday conjuring up strategies and with the help of the Nara clan's geniuses helping her, they came up with pretty darn goods ones too. But unfortunately, she wasn't as young as she use to be, contrary to popular believe, and she was deep asleep on her desk with drool practically overflowing from her mouth. It was safe to say that it definitely wasn't one of her most captivating moments. Her sleep was rudely interrupted though when a large frog, the size of a bull, popped up in front of her with a Rock nin on his back and yelled,

"**Waaaaakeee upppppp Tsunadeeeeee!!"**

Poor Gamakichi was sent straight into the wall, squishing an even poorer Fuguki, who luckily managed to stay unconscious throughout the whole ordeal. Though.. He will feel a lot of pain when he wakes up and won't understand why.

After a quick exchange of a few choice words from both parties, the young frog filled Tsunade in on what happened and who the ninja on his back was.

"So let me get this straight, this guy was stupid enough to actually follow Naruto and Hinata within 300 yards? What is he, a fuckin' idiot? He should've known that Hinata has the Byakugan if he knew their nicknames!"

"**Yeah, well he probably is but why don't you get him the hell off me and ask him. He's starting to drool on me and it feels really weird!" **

"Fine fine.. Shizune! Inform Ibiki and Anko that we have a new toy for them to play with and if they want to keep it, they need to get over here in 5 minutes flat."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Unsurprisingly, both shinobi had arrived in exactly 5 minutes with giant grins adorning their faces. There's no way either of them would want to miss out on _torturing_, I mean _interrogating_ a fresh, new prisoner. Was it weird that they were comparing a person to a vegetable? Nah…

"Alright you two, find out all you can from this guy and if anything he says needs attention immediately, I expect the news exactly that. Immediately. Got it?" She gave them both hard looks and after she got confirmations that they heard and understood her, she dismissed them, taking the Rock nin away.

"As for you Gamakichi, go back to Naruto and see if they need back up. If they do then report back as fast as you can and I'll gather up a team."

"**Hai!"** And with that, he disappeared out of the open window as fast as he could.

Too bad he just wasn't fast enough…

* * *

Twenty minutes before Naruto and Hinata's scheduled time of arrival at the base.

"Kimmimoto-Taichou! We've just received reports from Team Kyoka and Team Shinjura in Area B Sector 23. They've just crossed the border from Hi no Kuni to Taki no Kuni. They are headed straight to Kuwari's Team just as planned. Estimated time of arrival, 17 minutes and 35 seconds. What are your orders, Taichou?" said Fukutaichou Minake.

"Good work Minake. If we plan this right, we will catch them completely off guard. That is, if none of them screw this up. Tell Team Kuwari that everything is as planned and to be on standby until further instructed. Also, inform Teams Rokusha, Tiname, Washita, Kyoka, and Shinjura to surround the ambush site. When those two get into position, I want Team Tiname to activate their strongest barrier jutsu that will let nothing escape, but will allow things to get inside. After the barrier is activated, Team Rokusha, Team Washita and Team Shinjura will shower them with their strongest Earth jutsu, meanwhile, Team Kyoka and Team Kuwari will use their strongest Sound jutsu. If all goes well, we just might get out of this unscathed."

"Hai, Taichou." In that instant, both of them disappeared into the ground and reappeared behind the whole of their troops, all of them which were strategically concealed for perfect attack formations.

"They won't know what hit 'em."

* * *

Thirty seconds before estimated arrival time. 1,500 yards away from ambush site.

A sudden chill went down Naruto and Hinata's spines. They both felt like there was impending danger ahead. They both looked at each other and nodded, knowing what to do. Naruto made over 200 clones, ordering them to spread out everywhere with his special sealed kunai at the ready. Hinata created roughly about 10 clones and ordered them to use their Byakugan to scout a complete 10 miles of the area. They both created 1 more clone each and had them continue on to scout the path that they were heading at a brisk pace through the forest, meaning 50 yards a second.

Twenty seconds before estimated arrival time. One thousand yards away from ambush site.

Hinata's 10 clones finished mapping out the entire area and dispersed themselves. Instantly Hinata received all their memories and estimated about 62 shinobi surrounded the area ahead. They were all high A to high S-rank. She quickly informed Naruto how many there were and where they were. They both summoned up another Bunshin each, dispersing them just as fast as they made them and immediately, their clones gained their knowledge.

Ten seconds before estimated arrival time. Five hundred yards away from ambush site.

Naruto's clones finished spreading out and thanks to Hinata's information, they knew exactly where to throw the sealed kunai knives. They all concealed their chakra perfectly and were undetected by any of the enemy ninja. They were just too focused on waiting for enemy to come from the expected path. The pair of Naruto and Hinata clones were still running towards the ambush site, fully aware of what was about to happen to them.

Five seconds before estimated arrival time. Two hundred and fifty yards away from ambush site.

The enemy ninja could see them in sight now. They were extremely close. Kimmimoto could tell they were approximately 250 yards away.

"_Just several seconds away from being totally destroyed." _she thought, smiling all the while.

Two seconds before estimated arrival time. One hundred yards away from ambush site.

"_Come on.. A little closer.." _Everyone started to tense, knowing that the chance was about to come up.

One second before estimated arrival time. Fifty yards away from ambush site.

"_Just.. A.. little… bit.. More!!" _Every Oto and Iwa nin could feel the tension emanating off their comrades. The moment to act was just about to appear.

Zero seconds before estimated arrival time. Ambush site reached.

"NOW!" yelled Kimmimoto.

Before the Naruto and Hinata clones could react, they were instantly inside a sealed barrier created by Oto ninjas. In the next instant, giant dragons of earth crashed down on them while monstrous sound waves of death crushed the rock into dust and hopefully everything else inside.

"Did we get them!?" Similar questions arose from the excited shinobi, thinking that they had just killed two of the strongest shinobi in the Shinobi Nations.

A quick "Nope" from Naruto and Hinata quickly shut them all up and then…

All hell broke lose.

As fast as the attack from the enemy ninja had come, Naruto's clones threw all the sealed kunai knives at their direction just as fast.

"You're all done for." was Naruto's quick statement before he activated the technique that made his father famous.

"_Hiraishin no Jutsu!" (Flying Thunder God Technique!)_

Every Naruto in the immediate area quickly vanished in yellow flashes. Three hundred and one Naruto's. That was how many flashes there were. Three hundred and one kunai knives. That was how many slashes there were. Sixty of the enemy ninja were wiped out instantly, all with gashes in their throats and every single one with the kanji for "Demon" cut into their chest by the original Naruto. His trademark for when all the times people in his village had called him a demon.

She had been right. They _didn't_ know what hit them. Too bad it was the wrong side that got hit.

Time seemed to stand still for Kimmimoto and Minake. They couldn't believe their eyes. In just 3 short seconds, their whole army of jounin's were wiped out by one technique. Wiped out by just one man. They were only kids when the Third Great Shinobi War ended so they never got to see the fearful Hiraishin technique in action. They had always wondered what it look like because they were always told by the academy teachers that it was the most fearful thing you will ever witness. Now, they finally understand why it was fearful. They just saw all their nakama die in the most effortless way possible. They were frozen in fear.. Until their eyes were set with rage and determination for revenge for their fallen comrades..

And then their cursed seals activated.

Their bodies' writhed and mutated. Kimmimoto's skin had become a deathly grey. Her hands became claws with black nails, 5 inch long and half an inch thick. She grew to be 6 feet tall and her hair had grown into a spiky white mane. She also sprouted a long 3 foot long tail with a sharp spike coming from the tip of it. It seemed to be as strong as steel with the way she waved it around like that, hitting the ground at random intervals, leaving small craters and making it crack in several places.

Minake's body and skin had changed color just like his captain's except his was bright crimson. He grew a giant 3 foot long black horn on top of his head and his eyes changed to a bright yellow color, seemingly glowing with rage. His body changed similar to the way a horse stands and the nails on his hands and feet covered them until they looked more like sharp, strong hooves. He grew pitch black wings from his back that resembled a bat's except these were more demonic.

They both howled into the air with blind fury before charging at the two surprised bystanders.

"What the hell, Naruto-kun! Why didn't you kill those two too!?" she yelled at him while dashing away from the rampaging beasts as fast as she could.

"Because I thought that we would need to capture the leaders for interrogation! I didn't think that they would have the cursed seals, let alone go to level 2! I thought Orochimaru-teme only gave it out to Oto nin!" Said Naruto, trying to argue his case.

"Agh! Just keep running you baka! We need to figure out a plan to take those two down!" she said, dodging a strike from Kimmimoto's tail.

"Already on it Hina-chan! I still haven't dispersed my clones yet and they are working on a way to get us out of this mess! I just hope it works.." he muttered the last part so Hinata didn't hear it. Quickly he had to jump over a galloping Minake, whose horn almost pierced the spot where his babies were made.

"_Yikes! That was close!" he thought._

"Just hurry up damn it! What was that about saying we can't die before we settle down!? Well we are going to die if you don't do something quick!"

"Hai, hai! Just give me 5 seconds…"

"Fivefourthreetwoone, there I gave you five seconds now will you HURRY UP!?" she yelled, this time barely dodging a strike to her head, watching as several strands of her hair get cut off.

"Gah! Here goes nothing!" Closing his eyes, he felt his clones push chakra into the human summoning seals that they wrote into the ground. Instantly, both Naruto and Hinata were 2 miles away from those two beasts, who were thoroughly confused at where their prey had disappeared to which gave them just enough time to prepare their ultimate jutsu combination which made them one of the most feared shinobi couple on the continent. Right when the monsters were about to reach them, they both finished their respective hand seals and yelled out,

"_NaruHina Kyuusho Sensu! Kiriton: Mizu Teikiatsu Ken no Jutsu!" ("NaruHina Secret Art! Mist Release: Water Cyclone of Blades Technique!")_

The two beasts immediately got caught up within the jutsu and were torn to shreds. The attack was made up of a water jutsu that Hinata had summoned and a whirlwind jutsu that Naruto had created. Blades of air and water were just ripping the bodies of Kimmimoto and Minake and in 10 simple seconds, the jutsu ended and the corpses fell to the ground. Breathing deeply because those two techniques took quite a bit of chakra and because of all the running they went through, they grinned at each other through their masks and fell down hugging one another, trying to catch their breaths when..

_Shhlck!_

Kimmimoto's tail struck both of them through the chests, coming in from Naruto's back and out of Hinata's. Kimmimoto then resumed collapsed onto the ground and reverted back to her human form, unmoving, finally dead. It seems that last attack was a last ditch effort.. And it succeeded.

They both just stared into each other's eyes in shock at what just happened. One moment they were hugging each other, laughing because they could barely believe that they just survived the whole ordeal. And then the next moment, they got impaled through their chests, blood leaving their bodies at an extremely rapid rate. They collapsed onto the ground at the exact same time Gamakichi showed up who was horrified at the scene in front of him.

* * *

Kyuubi's cage. Present time.

"**Dark… gaki… why is it getting so dark… we are.. Dying…?"**

* * *

Naruto's mindscape. Present time.

"No… it can't end like this.. It just can't.. I still haven't been Hokage! Hinata-chan still hasn't liberated the branch members of her clan! Hinata-chan… We haven't even settled down yet…"

* * *

Hinata's mindscape. Present time.

"No… no, no, no, no!! I can't die like this! There is so many things still left unfinished! So many things still undone!! I need to help my clan! I need to help Naruto become Hokage! Naruto-kun.. We haven't even settled down yet…"

* * *

Outside world. Present time.

Dark red chakra surrounded Naruto and Hinata out of nowhere which caused their bodies to float from the ground and just hover there.

This unexpected action caused Gamakichi to become startled. Getting his wits back, he quickly pressed an invisible seal on his chest and in the next second, Gamabunta had been summoned. Every toad summon had this seal. It was used for emergencies when anyone from the toad clan was in danger, they would press the seal and the boss toad would show up and luckily, this, incidentally, counted as an emergency.

"**Gamakichi, why have you summoned m- what happened to Naruto and Hinata!?" bellowed the Boss Toad.**

"**Pops! It's horrible! I came back from giving a message to Tsunade for Naruto and when I got back here, I just saw them like this! I'm guessing one of those guys over there did this to them and now it looks like the Kyuubi is trying to heal them both, but.. Why..?"**

"**Hmm.. I don't know but I'm not sure if the Kyuubi can heal them in time with the amount of blood they are losing. We need to hurry up and get them back to Tsunade. Get on, I'll get us all there in 10 minutes!" **He said as he gently pulled them both onto his back, under his jacket. He waited until he was sure they were secure before he sped towards Konohagakure no Sato.

* * *

White void. Present time.

"Huh…? Where am I?" Said Naruto, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Naruto!-kun!" Naruto heard Hinata's voice suddenly and felt her latch on to his body, hugging him.

"Huh? Hinata-chan? What are you doing here? And where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure Naruto-kun.. But.. I thought we were dead? What happened?" she said bewildered.

"**I can answer that."**

They both turned around to locate what had spoken to them and saw… Kyuubi.. Except.. he was outside of his cage. Their reaction was.. Less than attractive. They instantly fainted, though, each for different reasons. Naruto's was because Kyuubi was suppose to be behind a seal and Hinata's was because she just saw the Kyuubi up close for the first time and he was the biggest, scariest thing she had ever saw, so of course she would faint.

"**Grrr.. WAKE UP!" **growled Kyuubi, stomping on the "ground" to make a minor earthquake to help wake them up.

"I'M AWAKE!" They both responded loudly, still dazed.

"**Okay, before you both FAINT again, kami forbid, let me explain where you to are and why you are here." **Seeing that they weren't going to faint, he continued.

"**You two are in a place called limbo, a place where people happen to go when they are between life and death. Currently, you two technically **_**should**_** be dead but I'm healing both of you with my chakra, which is preventing both of you to pass on. And before you ask gaki, it's not going to hurt your mate. Why, you are wondering? Simple. Every time you two have your fun time together, parts of my chakra is transferring to her body because your "seeds" have some of my chakra infused within them. Since your vixen here, uses a special protective jutsu every time she does "it" with you, it breaks down your cells and as a result, my chakra gets absorbed into her, but in small amounts because of the size of the sperm cells. Even though you inject a lot of your seed in her, the small size of each chakra absorption is small enough for her to absorb it without harming her in anyway and thus she gets adapted to it. In addition, you two have had sex over 200 times since you two have been together and she has practically absorbed enough of my chakra that it won't harm her in any way if she is exposed to large doses. Now any questions?"**

Blinking, they both just looked at each other and said,

"Uh.. Yeah.. Why aren't you in your cage?" This comment caused Kyuubi to face fault for forgetting about that part and resulted in Naruto and Hinata laughing uncontrollably at the scene in front of them. I mean how often do you get to see the great Kyuubi no Kitsune face fault? Wouldn't you laugh uncontrollably too?

Getting himself back up, he quickly responded by saying,

"**Will you two shut up!? I'm not in my **_**cage**_** because we are in **_**limbo **_**and you are suppose to be **_**dead**_**. When you die, I am set free from the seal but die anyways. Simple as that." **

"Okay… then will there be any repercussions from you healing us with so much of your chakra at the same time? asked Hinata.

"**I'm not completely sure. You both might get fox features or you might stay how you both were normally. It's all based on the luck of the draw since no bijuu has ever done this before…"**

"Oh yeah that reminds me, why ARE you saving us?"

"**Because gaki… I've grown to respect you. You have the determination of a saint and the heart of kami. You never give up and you are willing to give everything for your precious people. In my eyes, you are worthy of given a second chance at life."**

"Umm.. Thanks… Kyuubi" Naruto felt extremely weird saying that, especially to the thing that made his life a living hell when he was a child.

"Anou.. Kyuubi if I may ask, why are you saving me too? I haven't done anything for you to want to save me…"

"**Eh, because you are his mate and he would yell at me forever if I didn't save you both. I would never hear the end of it."**

"Oh.. Okay..." Hinata wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad about that statement.

**"Well I'm done healing you two gakis. Your bodies should be as good as new, with my chakra healing you and all. Also, it looks like Gamabunta brought you two back to Konoha. Just don't get yourselves near killed again or I'm not healing again. It was a pain enough as it was to heal you already. Looks like you're getting awaken by that big breasted woman.. Tsunade, I believe. Now go."**

And with a wave of his paw, both Naruto and Hinata awoken to a bright, white lit room with Sakura and Tsunade checking on both of them. They realized that they must be at the hospital.

"Ugh.. I feel like I fell off the Hokage Mountain 3 times.." whimpered Naruto.

"Agh.. _I_ feel like I got _ran over _by the Hokage Mountain 3 times…" whined Hinata.

"Naruto! Hinata!" yelled Tsunade and Sakura at the same time.

"Thank goodness you two are all right! We thought that you guys wouldn't make it after what Gamabunta described to us!"

"We almost _didn't_ make it Baa-chan." said Naruto, sitting up and stretching himself.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Kyuubi's help, we definitely would be goners right about now and we'd be walking through the pearly white gates." added Hinata, following her boyfriend's example and test if her body was back to normal.

"That reminds me! What was with that red chakra surrounding both of you! Was it the Kyuubi trying to break out?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Of course not, he was only trying to heal us so we wouldn't die." Hinata replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh..kay… But I thought only Naruto was immune to the chakra.. How come you didn't get hurt by it?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh.. Well.. Funny story about that.. Heh heh heh… HEY LOOK! KAKASHI WITHOUT HIS MASK ON!" yelled and pointed Hinata in a random direction.

"WHERE!?" With Sakura and Tsunade quickly distracted, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist and _Shunshined (Body Flickered) _to his apartment.

"Phew, that was close, ne, Hina-chan?

"Hai, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut if she knew why Kyuubi's chakra didn't hurt me."_ "That bitch better keep to herself if she knows what's good for her!" _she mentally added.

Gasping, Naruto exclaimed,

"Hinata! Since when did you think Sakura was a bitch!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" _"How did he hear me!"_

"What do you mean Hinata-chan? Of course I can hear you! It's not like I have horrible hearing or anything.."

"No, no, Naruto-kun, I mean how did you hear me through my _mind_?"

"I don't understand.." Naruto's ignorance caused Hinata is face-palm herself.

"_Ugh.. I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him."_

"I love you too Hina-chan."

"Aghhhhh!! Naruto-kun! I'm saying that you can read my thoughts!"

"Ooooohhh.. So that's what you meant."

Sighing, she continued her explanation.

"Naruto-kun try and think of something and I'll tell you if I know what you are thinking or not.

"Hmm… okay." _"I wonder if Hina-chan knows that she has a cute birthmark on her left butt cheek.."_

Instantly, Hinata's face lit up like a ripe cherry.

"Anou.. Y-you thought that you wondered if I knew I had a cute birthmark on my left butt cheek…" she said, blushing like she use to do a year ago.

"_Man!! I thought I got over blushing!! Damn it Naru-kun!!"_

"Sugoi!! We can read each other's minds!!" Exclaimed a giddy Naruto.

"**Will you two be quiet! I'm trying to get some rest here! It takes up a lot of energy trying to revive someone from the dead you know! Let alone two people-"**

"Kyuubi? How come we can hear you too?"

Sighing because he knew he would have to give them both an explanation he responded by saying,

"**Because when you nearly died, the seal weakened a little bit which now allows me to talk to you whenever I want. And because you and me have connected minds, your vixen's mind is also connected to my mind, resulting in all three of us being able to talk to each other. Unfortunately, she won't be able to draw out my chakra, just be able to communicate with me." **he finished, laying his head back down to rest.

"But is there any way for her to draw out your chakra too?"

"**Agh, will you be quiet!"**

"Not until you answer my questions!"

"**Grrr fine, how about this. If you two let me sleep for a complete 24 hours, I promise I will train you in everything I know. Once I die, all my knowledge will be going to waste anyways so might as well teach it all to someone. Do we have a deal, gaki?"**

"Sugoi!! What do you think Hina-chan? We might get to learn some cool jutsus from him!"

"Hai, I agree. Learning from a demon lord may prove extremely useful to us in the near future."

"**Then it's settled. Now… LET ME SLEEP!"**

**xXx End Flashback xXx**

To be continued…

**A/N-**

So that's it! OMG OMG OMG IT'S OVER 11,300 WORDS! I'm really happy that I was able to write this much :D

I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it and I expect a lot of criticism both good and bad form you guys! I need to know how much better it is this time around because my first version sucked so hard lol.

I probably have some errors somewhere in there somewhere so if you find them, let me know when you review!

Also I don't hate Ino or Sakura, its just that is what Hinata thinks about them. Yell at her not me!

Next chapter will most likely be when the time travel happens! Yay!

Love you guys! -hearts- (no I'm not gay T-T I'm just happy that I finally finished the first chapter! -dances-)

**Also keep these words in mind for future reference.**

Ne Rat

Ushi Ox

Tora Tiger

U Rabbit

Tatsu Dragon

Mi Snake

Uma Horse

Hitsuji Ram

Saru Monkey

Tori Rooster

Inu Dog

I Boar

Katon - Fire Release

Doton - Earth Release

Suiton - Water Release

Raiton - Lightning Release

Futon - Wind Release

Hokage - Fire Shadow

Kazekage - Wind Shadow

Hoshikage - Star Shadow

Tsuchikage - Earth Shadow

Raikage - Lightning Shadow

Mizukage - Water Shadow

Taichou - Captain

Fukutaichou - Vice-Captain

Konohagakure no Sato - Hidden Leaf Village

Sunagakure no Sato - Hidden Sand Village

Hoshigakure no Sato - Hidden Star Village

Otogakure no Sato - Hidden Sound Village

Iwagakure no Sato - Hidden Rock Village

Kumogakure no Sato - Hidden Cloud Village

Amegakure no Sato - Hidden Rain Village

Kusagakure no Sato - Hidden Grass Village

Kirigakure no Sato - Hidden Mist Village

Takigakure no Sato - Hidden Waterfall Village

Hi no Kuni - Fire Country

Kaze no Kuni - Wind Country

Kuma no Kuni - Bear Country

Ta no Kuni - Rice Field Country

Tsuchi no Kuni - Earth Country

Kaminari no Kuni - Lightning Country

Ame no Kuni - Rain Country

Kusa no Kuni - Grass Country

Mizu no Kuni - Water Country

Taki no Kuni - Waterfall Country


End file.
